A typical problem experienced in the application of cosmetics to the skin is the difficulty associated with controlling the deposition of the colorants included therein, particularly pigments. This lack of controlled deposition usually results in uneven application of the cosmetic such that either a cakey appearance or an uneven, blotchy look is achieved. It is generally believed that such undesirable effects come from the random dispersion of the colorant materials in the composition. Oftentimes, these materials agglomerate within the cosmetic and cause clumping while packaged as well as upon application to the skin.
Applicants, however, have found a solution to the above-mentioned agglomeration problem that accompanies the use of numerous cosmetics. Applicants have found that the inclusion of colorant materials in the internal phase of a silicone elastomer-containng emulsion-type cosmetic allows for not only smooth application but a discontinuous although even appearing product coverage Additional advantages of these compositions include a soft, smooth feel and good application.